1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device in which an image can be correctly seen even though a screen is rotated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is adapted to display an image by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystal cells depending on a video signal. A liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type is advantageous to the display of a moving image in that a switching element is formed for every pixel cell therein. A thin film transistor (TFT) is mainly used as the switching element.
Such a conventional liquid crystal display device has a disadvantage in that an image is not correctly displayed when a screen is rotated.